This is an application for competitive renewal of the NHLBI Short-Term Research Training for Minority Students program which has been in place at the University of Florida since 1999. The purpose of this training program is to offer minority undergraduate students and students in health professional schools ten week experience in an active research laboratory, to offer them didactic material covering topics of interest to, and needed by, young scientists. The proposed renewal of this training program is planned as a broad-based exposure to research in cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic research in three colleges of the University of Florida Health Science Center. The faculty listed in the proposed renewal of this training program span three colleges within the HSC (Medicine, Pharmacy, and Veterinary Medicine). We want this program to capture the diversity of interests and approaches to cardiovascular science, to offer a snapshot of professors in three colleges with overlapping research interests but different academic missions, to offer to our trainees a wealth of possibilities in science beyond what are sometimes naive notions of medical practice, The program director is Charles E. Wood, Ph.D., a well-known developmental cardiovascular physiologist. Dr. Wood will direct the relevant activities in the office of the department chairman's office as well as the Office of Minority Affairs (OMA). OMA will provide the staff for the recruiting and mentormatching process. Selection of trainees is done by a committee consisting of four faculty members, two from OMA and two from the basic science faculty. Selection and oversight of lectures and training seminars offered during the training program will be done by Dr. Wood in his role as program director. At the end of the program, the trainees are tracked by the OMA. Tracking occurs via contact with the student at their home (permanent) addresses. When appropriate, individual students are encouraged to apply to the various graduate programs at the University of Florida, especially to the Interdisciplinary Program in Biomedical Sciences, but also to Ph.D. graduate programs in the College of Pharmacy or the College of Veterinary Medicine. Students interested in becoming clinician scientists are encouraged to apply to the University of Florida College of Medicine. The emphasis of this training program in the next five years will be to significantly expand the students' horizons and to recruit students into basic biomedical science.